Death By Love
by LittleKittyKyon
Summary: [Oneshot] He stared at his reflection. Blonde hair, gray eyes, and a pale face stared back at him. He never understood why she loved him. How she made him confide in her, how she made him love her. But she had. She had loved him, and died for him.


Death By Love**  
**

**WARNING: HAS SUICUDE IN IT.**

A/N: Hey guys. Um...sorry for the loss of updates. It's just that I have...family problems. This is my first angst fic, and first Harry Potter story too. I'm in a pissy mood, so I'm venting my anger on this fic. Just a warning. Plus it's short, to me anyways. Enjoy.

* * *

He stared at his reflection. Blonde hair, gray eyes, and a pale face stared back at him. He never understood why she loved him. How she made him confide in her, how she made him love her. But she had. She had loved him, and died for him. Ripping his eyes away from his reflection, he help up his 'mirror' and got ready to meet her once more.

* * *

Hermione looked up and saw Draco comming into the library. Confused, she decided not to think about it and went back to her potions essay. 

"Thanks for letting me use the book Granger." His voice said to her as her book left her sight.

"Malfoy! I was using that! Give it back." She glared at him. He smirked "Nah. I'll keep it, but thanks for asking. Hope you enjoy failing." He shot at her before turning and striding out the library doors.

Hermione groaned. 'Stupid prick.'

* * *

Harry looked up from the chess table just in time to see black robes billowing into the girls dormitories. "Hermione's back." He told the flame-haired boy sitting in front of him. 

"Finally. Took her bloody time. Checkmate." Ron answered back, and looked at Harry, who was wearing a worried look. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, Mione didn't stop to say 'Hi'. But I'm probably over reacting." He said, dismissing his worries. "Come on, lets go to dinner." Ron's eyes lit up at the thought of food. "Good idea, I'm starved."

"Me too. Let's go."

* * *

Hermione gasped. Or, she _would_ have gasped if it weren't for the pair of lips on hers. 'Oh...' Closing her eyes, she forgot all about the bickering that had taken place a few minutes ago and let herself get lost in the kiss.

* * *

He ran his fingers through his un-gelled hair. 'Why the _hell_ did I just do that! God, it's like as if I...No. That's peposterous. I can't fall for a...m...mu..._FUCK_, I can't even _think_ the word now. Damn it, Father's going to go ballistic if he finds out about this. I gotta stop this.' And with that final thought, he stopped pacing and left to find the girl that drove him crazy.

* * *

Brown eyes widened, filled to the brink with tears. "Wh...what?" She whispered, not believing the words that had just been thrown at her. 

"We're breaking up." He repeated, willing himself not to pull her into his arms and tell her that it was alright. Tears fell down her face before she turned and ran away. Only then he let himself cry. 'I hate you father. I hate you.'

* * *

She woke up to cold metal around her wrists. 'What the...' Her eyes snapped open. "What the hell?" 

"I see our favorite mudblood is awake." A cold, malicious voice was heard on her left side. She tried to turn her head, finding she couldn't.

"What so you want?" She spat out, knowing exactly who it was.

"I'm sure you know, after all, you couldn't have forgotten after two weeks, am I correct?" She glared at the body who had stepped in front of her view.

"Tsk, Tsk. Do _not_ glare at your elders, especially ones who is _better_ than you." The body said and sent a crucius curse at her. She screamed, capturing the attention of the third patron in the room.

"Stop it!" He yelled, breaking off the concentration of his fathers curse, thus ending the spell. Her body slumped, unconcious. Lucius glared at his son.

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way." And redid the spell, only directed it at his son instead.

* * *

Her eyes widened. "NO! _DRACO_!" She sprinted in front of him and took the unforgivable. "NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Draco let one tear drop down his face before pointing the shiny object at his chest. 'Here I come...Hermione.' And plunged the knife into his heart. 


End file.
